Y Si Fuera Ella
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Jika kau mempunyai saudara yang selalu diberi apapun yang dimaunya dan tidak pernah memberikan apapun bahkan kasih sayang kepadamu kau masih bertanya kenapa padaku? Y Si Fuera Ella by Kim Jonghyun. Special fict for Vivaririation Bleach and my Himeka!


**Young Rin's Headnote**: awalnya, pengen bikin AiHina.. tapi karena rasa benci saya kepada Aizen coretyangsumpahternyatadiaitusemegantengcoret menghilang begitu saja =_=" Yasud, karena saya benci setengah mati sama yang namanya Hichigo –ditabok Hichi- dan saya emang doyan sama Orihime, kenapa enggak? Toh itu juga uda termasuk hatexlove kalo kata pyon..

Sebenrnya, kenapa ya rasa benci itu bisa ngilang dengan gampangnya? Apa gara-gara saya liatin foto Aizen sambil dengerin One Year Later-nya Onew sama Jessica ya? –ga nyambung-

NB: Sebenernya, siapa sih yang ngasi tema bulan ini? Susah bener… -digampar pyon, Deb, Shina, Faria onnie-

* * *

_**Hyeya, Aku minta maaf**_**  
**_**Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi

* * *

**_

"Hichigo-kun…"

Pemuda berkulit pucat menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Yo, Orihime." Sapa pemuda yang dipanggil Hichigo itu. Gadis berambut orange bernama Orihime itu tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan sekotak _obento_ kehadapan Hichigo.

"Hari ini aku membuat katsu lagi, apa Hichigo-kun mau mencobanya?" Tanya Orihime. Hichigo tersenyum kecil dan menerimanya.

"_Arigatou_, Orihime."

* * *

Y Si Fuera Ella

By:

Park Young Rin

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Y Si Fuera Ella © originally sang by Alejandro Sanz, Remakes by Composer Kenzie, Sang by Kim Jonghyun SHINee

Warning: Songfict, OOC, Alternate Universe, Alternate Time Setting

Special for Park Seoyoung and Vivariation Bleach…

Note: **bold**+_italic _words: lyrics

_Italic_ words: Hichigo's Point of View

Summary:

_Jika kau mempunyai saudara yang selalu diberi apapun yang dimaunya dan tidak pernah memberikan apapun bahkan secuil kasih sayang dari orang tua kepadamu kau masih bertanya kenapa padaku? Y Si Fuera Ella by Kim Jonghyun. Special fict for Himeka and Vivariation Bleach!

* * *

_

_**Aku tak mau menunggu sampai akhir**_**  
**_**Sehingga pada saat-saat yang menyakitkan ini**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kurosaki Hichigo, seorang pemuda berambut putih dan berkulit pucat. Pemuda penyendiri yang memiliki saudara kembar bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda jauh dengannya.

Sejak kecil, Hichigo sudah ditinggal oleh orangtuanya, saudara kembarnya dan kedua adik perempuannya ke luar negeri. Inggris tepatnya. Ditinggal sendirian sejak umur 14 tahun bukanlah perkara mudah bagi Hichigo.

Tetapi dia tak peduli. Ada Inoue Orihime disampingnya. Gadis manis bermata abu-abu dan berambut orange itu sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mereka selalu bersama karena apartment mereka bersebelahan dan mereka memiliki nasib yang sama.

Orihime kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya saat Orihime masih sangat muda. Karena itulah mereka bisa dekat.

Dan entah sejak kapan, getaran aneh itu selalu muncul ketika Orihime berada di dekat Hichigo. Hichigo tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Yang jelas, hanya satu inginnya. Dia ingin melindungi Orihime.

* * *

_**Kita masih bisa tertawa**_**  
**_**Membuat kenangan bahagia baru untuk kita ingat**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hichigo-kun…"

Hichigo menolehkan kepalanya. Inoue Orihime berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Katanya dengan nada menyesal. Hichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Daijoubu yo_. Aku juga baru datang." Jawab Hichigo. Hichigo melepas topi yang melindungi kepalanya dari terik mataharinya dan memakaikannya di kepala Orihime.

"_Baka_, kenapa tidak pakai topi? Siang ini kan panas sekali…" omel Hichigo sambil tertawa kecil. Dan Hichigo bisa melihat bahwa wajah gadis dihadapannya memerah.

* * *

___**Hyeya, kau pernah berkata**_**  
**_**Bahwa kau mencintaiku hanya sebatas teman**_**  
**_**Dan menjadikanku sahabatmu**_

_**

* * *

**_

Angin laut menerpa rambut orange panjang itu. Membuatnya sedikit terbang terbawa angin. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat duduk disebelahnya sambil sesekali menegak soda kalengan. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya tetapi tak ada satupun yang mempunyai inisiatif untuk memecah keheningan itu.

"Orihime…" panggil pemuda itu akhirnya. Gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Nani_?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Seakan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup rumit.

"_Aishiteru_…" bisik pemuda itu pelan. Orihime tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hichigo-kun…" balas Orihime sambil tersenyum. Hichigo menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya. "Kau kan sahabatku. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyayangimu… Kau ini ada-ada saja…" tambah Orihime sambil tertawa kecil.

Senyuman di wajah Hichigo pudar. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi raut kekecewaannya.

* * *

_**Kumohon, jangan katakan ini lagi**_**  
**_**Untukmu, mungkin itu terdengar mudah**_**  
**_**Tetapi sulit bagiku**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya, Orihime?" Tanya Arisawa Tatsuki sambil menegak air mineral dari botol minumnya. Inoue Orihime menolehkan kepalanya dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kurosaki Hichigo tentu saja." Jawab Tatsuki sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya. Orihime menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluk keduanya. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Orihime untuk menemani Tatsuki ketika gadis berambut cepak itu harus berlatih karate. Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tatsuki dan menatap langit sore.

"Entahlah…" jawab Orihime. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua sahabat itu ketika angin sore hari menyapu wajah mereka dengan lembut.

"Mungkin karena dia bernasib sama sepertiku. Ditinggal sendirian tanpa saudara dan orang tua." Lanjut Orihime.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa semua teman-teman tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu selain aku?" Tanya Tatsuki tiba-tiba. Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena mereka takut dengan Kurosaki Hichigo."

* * *

_**Perasaanku mungkin membuatmu susah**_**  
**_**Aku akan melangkah mundur dan menunggumu**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kenapa? Hichigo-kun itu orang yang sangat baik…" bela Orihime. Tatsuki menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak tahu masa lalunya bukan, Orihime?" Tanya Tatsuki. Orihime baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi jika saja Tatsuki tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, "dia telah membunuh seseorang yang sangat disayangi oleh kedua orang tuanya."

"_Nani_??" pekik Orihime. Tatsuki menoleh dan melihat bahwa Orihime sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. "Siapa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

_**Sehingga kau bisa merasa nyaman, Aku akan berdiri jauh darimu**_**  
**_**Aku memohon padamu seperti ini**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ya, aku memang membunuhnya." Jawab Hichigo sambil menunduk. Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa Hichigo-kun? Bukankah dia saudaramu sendiri." Tanya Orihime. Hichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendelik marak ke arah Orihime. Sebuah pandangan yang tak pernah sekalipun Hichigo tunjukkan pada Orihime sejak 4 tahun kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" desis Hichigo marah. Orihime sedikit tersentak tetapi Orihime tetap memilih untuk tenang.

"Jika kau mempunyai saudara yang selalu diberi apapun yang dimaunya dan tidak pernah memberikan apapun bahkan secuil kasih sayang dari orang tua kepadamu kau masih bertanya kenapa padaku, Inoue Orihime?" Tanya Hichigo dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit menakutkan. Orihime mundur selangkah ketika Hichigo melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"Jika kau dibuang orang tuamu dan mereka hanya menganggap bahwa mereka hanya memiliki satu orang anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan kembar apakah kau masih bertanya mengapa?" lanjut Hichigo sambil tetap berjalan perlahan mendekati Orihime sementara Orihime terus saja mundur dengan sorot ketakutan yang terpancar dari bola mata indahnya.

* * *

_**Hyeya, mengapa kau meninggalkanku?**_**  
**_**Dengan senyuman di wajahmu dengan kejamnya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Apa kau tahu rasanya, Inoue Orihime? Menjadi anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh keluargamu?" bisik Hichigo tepat di telinga Orihime ketika Orihime tak bisa lolos dengan dinding apartment Hichigo dan kedua lengan Hichigo serta tubuh Hichigo sendiri telah memenjarakannya.

Orihime menahan napasnya, kepanikan melandanya sampai dia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika sebuah benda dingin dan basah menyentuh bibirnya dengan kasar. Orihima terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan bibir dingin Hichigo menyentuh bibirnya dengan gerakan kasar yang terkesan begitu mendominasi.

Orihime memejamkan matanya dan menangis dalam diam. Hichigo seakan tak peduli. Pemuda itu terus saja memaksa Orihime untuk menerima limpahan rasa sakitnya.

Tak tahan lagi, Orihime memberontak dan mendorong Hichigo dengan kasar lalu menunduk untuk menangis. Baru saja Orihime akan meneriakkan makian kepada Hichigo tetapi ketika Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya dan baru saja melihat Hichigo sekilas, dalam kedipan mata, Kurosaki Hichigo telah menghilang dari pandangan Orihime. Orihime menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok Hichigo di ruang tamu itu.

Dan gadis itupun langsung berlari keluar dari apartment itu dengan perasaan takut yang masih bersarang di hatinya.

Gadis itu tak pernah kembali.

* * *

_**Membunuhku dengan mengambil napasku**_**  
**_**Kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan dari melodi  
Masih saja terlalu terang**_**  
**

* * *

_Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Inoue Orihime?_

_Aku memang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu takut sampai seperti itu. Aku tidak boleh lepas kontrol lagi seperti itu. Kau harus tahu Orihime, aku membunuh Ichigo, karena dia ingin merebutmu dariku. Apa kau saat dulu Ichigo berkunjung ke apartmentku dan bertemu denganmu?_

_Dia berkata bahwa dia menyukaimu. Dan karena itulah aku membunuhnya. Karena dia berusaha berusaha mengambil satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Dia sudah mengambil keluargaku dan masa depanku. Dan aku tak ingin dia mengambilmu juga, Orihime. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini._

_Hanya kau._

_

* * *

_

_**Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku  
Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku**_

_

* * *

_

_Mengapa kau pergi Orihime?_

_Mengapa kau meninggalkanku dan pergi ke Negara lain yang kautahu, bahwa aku tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di Negara itu. Mengapa kau memilih Inggris? Tempat yang selalu kuhindari?_

_Aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu._

_Tetapi mengapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku?_

_Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri Orihime? Aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri tanpa melihat senyumanmu sehari saja._

_Dengan mudahnya kau berkata selamat tinggal padaku. Tetapi aku tahu, senyuman yang terukir di wajah indahmu adalah palsu._

_Aku bisa melihatnya, Orihime. Ada sorot mata yang berkata lain dengan apa yang tergambar di wajahmu._

_Aku hancur tanpamu, Orihime. Hariku tak lagi sama tanpamu._

-Flashback-

"Ada apa, Orihime?" Tanya Hichigo saat melihat Orihime telah berpakaian lengkap sambil membawa tas koper besar berwarna merah.

"Aku kesini…" jawab Orihime, "untuk berpamitan…" lanjutnya.

Alis Hichigo terangkat.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hichigo.

"Aku akan pindah. Aku akan tinggal bersama orang tua angkat baruku di Inggris. Mereka sudah setuju supaya aku melanjutkan studiku di sana." Jelas Orihime panjang lebar.

Hichigo terdiam, begitu juga dengan Orihime.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Tatsuki? Chizuru? Keigo? Dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Hichigo.

"Aku sudah berpamitan dengan mereka kemarin." Jawab Orihime langsung. Hichigo menghela napasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Hichigo akhirnya. Orihime terdiam sesaat.

"Terimakasih, karena kau sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak dulu, Hichigo-kun…" kata Orihime lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Orihime. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga kalau selama ini aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Hichigo dengan suara yang terdengar seperti membentak. Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hichigo-kun…" bisik Orihime pelan. Jika dilihat dari suara Orihime yang bergetar, bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu…" isaknya lagi. Tangan yang pucat yang sudah terulur itu kembali tertarik sementara sang pemilik tangan pucat itu tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku tidak boleh menyukaimu…"

Hichigo terdiam. Hilang sudah keingingannya untuk memeluk gadis itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Hichigo-kun…"

* * *

_**Aku tak ingin hidup lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan?**_**  
**_**Tanpamu didalam hidupku**_

* * *

"Kurosaki-san. Tolong periksa laporan yang telah dibuat Arisawa-san." Kata Ishida Uryuu sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru kehadapan Kurosaki Hichigo yang sedang berurusan dengan kertas-kertas lain. Hichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap Ishida tanpa ekspresi. Hampa. Kosong.

Hanya itulah yang bisa digambarkan dari wajah Kurosaki Hichigo.

Tetapi semua rekan kerjanya sudah terbiasa dengan sifat penyendiri Hichigo, sehingga tak ada lagi yang memperdebatkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja bola mata Hichigo terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Hanya sebuah foto. Foto seorang gadis berambut orang panjang dengan jepit bunga yang terpasang manis pada kedua sisinya. Hichigo menghela napasnya dengan kesal.

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Orihime, dan Hichigo belum juga mendengar kabar apapun tentang Orihime. Hanya ada satu kabar tentang gadis yang masih menjadi pujaannya itu. Bahwa gadis itu telah mendapatkan hidup yang bahagia bersama orang tua angkatnya dan menjadi salah satu wanita karir yang sukses.

Jika saja waktu itu Hichigo tidak menguping pembicaraan Arisawa Tatsuki dan dan Kuchiki Rukia, tentunya dia tidak akan tahu itu.

* * *

_**Lebih baik berpura-pura bahwa kau tak pernah ada di dalam hidupku**_**  
**_**Karena rasa sakit ini mulai membuatku gila**_

* * *

"Konbanwa Hichigo-kun, lama tidak mampir kesini…" sapa Unohana Retsu ketika melihat Hichigo masuk. Hichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk—senyuman palsu tentu saja.

"Maaf Unohana-san. Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk di kantor…" balas Hichigo. Unohana tersenyum dan menyerahkan daftar menu makanan pada Hichigo.

"Seperti biasanya saja," kata Hichigo langsung tanpa melihat buku itu. Unohana tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera menghilang dari pandangan Hichigo.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"_Itadakimasu_." Ujar Hichigo setelah semangkuk _ramen_ yang masih mengepul berada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Orihime-san, Hichigo-kun?" Tanya Unohana setelah duduk di hadapan Hichigo. Sudah biasa bagi HIchigo dan Unohana untuk makan dan mengobrol bersama seperti itu karenaHichigo sudah merupakan pelanggan tetap Unohana Retsu sejak warung mi_ ramen_ milik Unohana dibuka.

Mendengar nama itu, Hichigo tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Unohana menghela napas dan menyodorkan segelas the ke hadapan Hichigo. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hichigo segera menyambar gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Gomen Kurosaki-san." Ujar Unohana sambil menyodorkan gelas itu. Hichigo terdiam sesaat dan meninumnya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti Orihime yang kau maksud." Jawab Hichigo dingin.

_

* * *

_

_"**Hyeya, mengapa kau meninggalkanku?**_**  
**_**Dengan kata 'selamat tinggal' yang dengan mudahnya terucap darimu**_

* * *

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Unohana-san." Ujar Hichigo sambil membungkukkan badannya. Unohana membalas bungkukan Hichigo dengan cara serupa.

"_Doiteshimashite_ Hichigo-kun. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Unohana lembut. Hichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan warung ramen itu.

Hichigo selalu suka dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari. Dengan semua lampu-lampu yang menyinari gedung-gedung tinggi dan jalan-jalan utama kota. Dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hichigo menyukainya.

Shibuya merupakan salah satu daerah favoritnya. Karena dia merasa tidak akan sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang yang berbelanja ataupun sekedar menghabiskan malam dengan orang-orang tersayang mereka.

Tunggu.

Sesosok gadis menarik perhatiannya. Dengan rambut orange panjang yang menutupi punggunya. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi _café_. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang melamun.

Hichigo memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat karena ingatannya tampak tak asing dengan sosok itu.

* * *

_**Mendorongku untuk membencimu dan membecimu lagi  
Kumohon Hyeya… Jangan pergi…"**_

* * *

Jarak diantara Hichigo dengan gadis itu hanya terpisahkan oleh jalan raya saja. Hichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu sekarang.

Seluas senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya. Ternyata tebakannya benar.

Inoue Orihime, telah kembali.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Footnote: alamaaaaaakk.. kok jadinya gini sih? Abal banget.. –nangis di pojokan- sudahlah. Semoga sesuai dengan rules-nya xD

Special thanks to:

- Seoyoung pyon yang lagi sakit tapi masih ngerelain waktunya buat telepon. Makasih sayaaaaaang, saranghae yeongwonhi :D

- It Has To Be You by Kim Jongwoon (Super Junior Yesung), Fly High by SHINee, One Year Later by Girls' Generation Jessica feat Onew SHINee, dan Can't Let You Go Even if You Die by 2AM yang nemenin saya selama ngetik ini…

- Kedua suamiku, Kangin oppa dan Minho oppa /plak

- Dan kamu yang membaca fanfic ini.. Jeongmal kamsahamnida..

Wanna Review?

.

.

with many sparkling love for my pyon, Kim Youngwoon and Choi Minho

.

.

.

Choi Minho's/Kim Youngwoon's wife

Choi Yeena/Kim Yeena

*ditabokin fan Kang oppa+Minho oppa*


End file.
